


After a tragedy

by Melime



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Episode Related, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: After the helicopter crash, Neela and Abby find comfort in one another.
Relationships: Abby Lockhart/Neela Rasgotra
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	After a tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Depois de uma tragédia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698887) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 8. when she looks at me / i float in a warm lake / feel my muscles go weak with want Pat Parker, My Lover Is a Woman

Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest, and she didn’t understand how she wasn’t shaking. The helicopter crash was a tragedy, but she couldn’t help but feel a rush of excitement knowing how well they dealt with the crisis. She felt exhausted and bursting with energy, didn’t know what to do with herself.

At any other time, maybe she would have controlled herself, controlled how she felt towards Abby, but she was so tired and so glad to still be safe. All her barriers down after this baptism by fire that proved her talent as a doctor.

Then Abby looked at her, smiling that sweet smile of hers. Neela found herself staring at Abby’s kind eyes, barely paying attention to her words. Despite everything, Abby still seemed so collected, nothing could ever get her down.

Later, Neela wouldn’t remember how it started. Maybe Abby noticed how much she needed to be comforted. Maybe she couldn’t help the heat that she felt when Abby looked at her. She would only remember being pushed into an alleyway next to the ambulance bay, hungry kisses and desperate touches, a need for a human connection, to remind themselves that they were still alive.


End file.
